


All used up

by DollyOmega



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin is mentioned, Other, lonely vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyOmega/pseuds/DollyOmega
Summary: Nines gets home to his apartment after an especially stressful day, and he feels just as empty as he did yesterday, and the day before that, and they day before that...
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	All used up

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic practice! Trying out solo scenes, and writing from Nines's perspective. Short one with a lot of introspection. Criticism and comments are very appreciated!

With a sharp twist of the key, Nines unlocked the door to his apartment after a tasking day of work. Between all the cases of murders against deviants, even after Markus’s liberation movement nearly a year ago, there were still some humans that wanted to take two steps back from equality. And some who had been looking to take three or four.

He wasn’t just difficult to deal with, he was closer to unbearable. From day one, he hated Nines without a shred of sympathy or reason, and even in these three months later, it had felt like not much had changed. Not only was it how he still called him names like “tin can” or even “iSpy,” regardless of how much Nines had asserted his preference to “just Rk900 or Nines,” but it was everything else about him too. The way he took everything in stride, his disregard for everyone’s, including his own, safety, and worst of all was his temper. Trying to go more than two hours without him picking a fight or throwing a tantrum seemed actually impossible; granted, it was an improvement from the 24/7 irritable mood he had when they first met. It was as though he were a plague to Nines, and all the android wanted to do was figure out what he, himself, was doing wrong. 

Upon stepping into the apartment, Nines had flicked the switch, illuminating the small place in which he lived; it was more than enough for him though. After immediately hanging up his coat by the door and removing his shoes, he drifted through the living room to his personal balcony overlooking part of the city.

Full disclosure: there was hardly anything in his home, none of the furnishing or decor being to his taste, nor choice. Connor had tried his best to furnish it in a way that could be seen as comforting, but...something about it was just off. There was an indescribable emptiness that came with living in an apartment for one person. Despite that, the view from the balcony had proven to be Nines’s favorite place in the apartment. Perhaps even in the whole world.

Sliding open the glass door, Nines stepped out into the open air, plunging himself into the cold night. As he walked into the short space, he leaned against the railing as usual, taking in the view before him.

Don’t get it mixed up though, the view was nothing special. The fluorescent city lights made it impossible to see the stars, the scent of smog and fumes were beyond unpleasant, and the noises of a bustling, turbulent, city were distracting as hell. But that’s what made it perfect to him. How alive it felt, despite how polluted it was. How all these signs of damage were signs of life. Maybe it’s because he hadn’t been awoken too long ago, or maybe it was something else, but something about this view spoke to him in ways he hadn’t been programmed to feel. Either way, Nines felt proud to own this balcony view, especially since it was one of the very few things that he actually had to call his own.

After a solid few moments of unwinding and deep breathing, though artificial, Nines stood back up and walked to the door, to re-enter his apartment. Stealing one last look at Detroit before sliding the curtain over the glass. 

Swiftly turning off the living room lights, he started walking towards his bedroom, beyond ready to rest. But first, he desperately needed to change into something more comfortable. 

Yes, he liked to wear pajamas, contrary to popular belief. It wasn’t that comfort was helpful to falling asleep, as androids could just choose to enter stasis, but that comfort had felt nice in general, and Nines was eager to feel that at any opportunity that had presented itself.

And so, dressed in a loose t-shirt and boxers, Nines laid himself under his blankets and felt absolutely decadent in his relaxed state. Finally allowed to rest, in his “home,” he pondered at the concept of the very idea, before entering stasis.

Home. A place where you’re meant to unwind and freely be yourself...but what did that even mean? He was grateful for being awoken, despite only being a prototype locked away in the depths of CyberLife, and he was especially grateful for entering the world as a deviant, finding his programmed purpose to be...far from favorable. But where did that leave him now? What was his purpose now?...

Regardless, he would keep on living, until that purpose presented itself. As for when that would happen? Well, that was a battle for another day.

“Goodnight,” Nines spoke into the empty, dark, world. The cyan glow of his LED being the only light in the room.


End file.
